


You’re Good To Me

by jaegerjaquezoff



Series: Twitter Fic-lets [8]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, hisoka has a whole lot of childhood trauma, they’re soft idiots. very very soft idiots.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: charlotte asked for an emotional hisoka having issues that lead to him confessing his love to illumi
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Twitter Fic-lets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	You’re Good To Me

Hisoka watches Illumi dress longingly, his eyes slowly travelling down the back of the slender figure before him as Illumi pulls his shirt over his head. “You don’t have to leave, ya know? You could stay in bed and relax for a bit, maybe even cuddle?”

Illumi buttons his jeans and casts Hisoka a quizzical glance over his shoulder before he sighs and sits beside Hisoka. “What’s up with you lately?” Helispka looks away, cheeks heating up and Illumi pushes the pink bangs back from Hisokas forehead, hand coming to rest for a second on his warm cheek before he takes a firm grip on his chin to make the other man look him in the eye. “We’ve never cuddled before, where’s this coming from?”

Hisoka huffs, casting his eyes down shyly. He stays quiet until Illumi squeezes his chin to regain his attention. “You always leave after we fuck, we’re friends you know? You’re allowed to stay and hang out. It gets lonely after you’re gone.” The last part is said quietly, and Hisoka hopes that Illumi didn’t hear him. Of course, he’s not that lucky.

“You get lonely…” When Hisoka didn’t reply again, Illumi sighed and let go of his face. “You say that like you don’t have other friends, Hisoka.”

A muttered, “I don’t wanna cuddle with them,” is the only response he gets.

“Okay… but you wanna cuddle me?” Illumi’s confusion is written all over his face and laced through his voice.

Hisoka rolls his eyes, shifting to throw his legs over the side of the bed. He doesn’t miss Illumi’s eyes following his naked form. “I know you aren’t super smart, but I didn’t know you were this much of a fucking idiot.”

“Wow, okay. Because being rude is definitely the way to go about whatever the fuck you’re trying to say, right?” Illumi stands up and glares at Hisoka. “If you’re gonna be an asshole, I’m gonna go. Call me when you’re not in a shitty mood.” The raven haired man turns to leave, only stopping when Hisoka reaches to wrap a hand around his wrist. When he turns around, he’s taken aback by the sudden tears in Hisoka’s eyes. “What-”

“I just really fucking love you.” He sounds desperate, like he’s been holding this in for a while. And he has. Illumi can see it all over his face. Can tell from the way his eyes start to shimmer, the brightest gold he’s ever seen. But then one corner of his mouth pulls up into his signature smirk and Illumi can’t help the way his fist coenches because he kind of wants to punch him. “Or we could just fuck again and ignore all of that.”

Illumi snatches his hand back and Hisoka takes the opportunity to say, “Or hit me, you can hit me if you want. If it’ll make you feel better.” And they way he looks hopeful, like it would be a relief for Illumi to slap him across the face right now, makes the smaller man scowl, his disgust immediately dampened and replaced with heartache.

“Why the hell would I hit you? What is  _ wrong _ with you?” Illumi sits down beside Hisoka and curls a hand around the nape of his neck, pulling the pink haired man down to rest his head on Illumi’s shoulder. “We seriously need to work on your issues with abuse, that’s not healthy. But for now, let’s go back and discuss the first part.”

Hisoka laughs in a self-deprecating manner, and it trails off into a deep sigh. “Do we have to,” he whispers against Illumi’s collar bone, making him shiver.

“We do.” Nails scratch at Hisoka’s scalp and he can feel the tension leave his shoulders in waves. Instantly he feels better, and he wraps his arms around Illumi’s slim waist as he relaxes into him.

“Hey look, we’re basically cuddling right now.”

“Hisoka.”

The bigger man sighs, and his arms tighten around Illumi like he’s afraid he’ll leave if he doesn’t keep a tight grip. “You’re good to me,” he says, and his voice is quiet, but firm. And Illumi doesn’t cry, isn’t usually an emotional person, but Hisoka always finds a way to make him feel more than he would like. 

“Hisoka…”

“You’re good to me, even when I do stupid shit. And gentle.” Hisoka laughs, then says, “To a degree.” Illumi scoffs, and playfully flicks at his ear, both of them dissolving into a small laughing fit before Hisoka regains his serious tone. “But you really are. And no one has ever been this good to me. And it’s nice. And I just… really fucking love you, Illumi.”

Illumi feels his throat tighten, because Hisoka isn’t like this. He’s never serious, never not an idiot, never not horny. But right now he’s open and more serious that Illumi has ever seen. Stark naked and so, so vulnerable. It’s shocking, and it makes him clutch the bigger man tighter to his chest. “Jesus.”

“I’m sorry to just… dump all this on you. But I’m being honest, painfully honest. You don’t have to say it back or anything, just hold me. Just for a little while. Please?”

Illumi can hear the plea in his words, and so he does. He just holds him.

**Author's Note:**

> this took me so long bc i couldnt get the vibe at first. but now i have decided to turn this into something longer 👀 i hope it isnt terrible and mayhaps people will want to read that???


End file.
